1. Field of the Invention
The invention discloses novel series of silicone polyesters which are as additives to personal care products, giving unique skin and hair conditioning properties. Compounds of the invention by are prepared by the esterification of (a) a hydroxyl containing silicone compound selected from silanol and dimethicone copolyol (b) a diacid and (c) a polyhydroxyl compound selected from the group consisting of glycerine, methyl glucoside, sorbitol and their alkoxylates and (d) optionally a fatty acid.
The polyesters of the present invention allow for the formulation of personal care products in which outstanding humectant properties, conditioning and gloss can be formulated into a variety of products ranging from water soluble shampoos, to oil based skin care products. The incorporation of the poly-hydroxy compounds into the compound results in the desired humectant properties, the desired emmoiency and the desired antistatic properties, the incorporation of the silicone portion results in extended durability of the compound to the hair making it substantive to the hair for multiple washings. In a preferred embodiment, a fatty acid is incorporated into the molecule to provide improved wet combability.
2. Arts and Practices
The personal care market is a very diverse market segment which includes a number of products designed to be used on hair, skin, lips, and nails. These products include shampoos, bubble baths, pomades, conditioners, make up, hand cream, make up remover, hair relaxer, lipstick, nail polish, and many others. Some of these products are water based like shampoo others are mineral oil based like make up remover.
In addition to performing the specific cosmetic function in each type of product, there is a general need in each product type to incorporate ingredients which will help improve the condition of the hair, skin nails and lips. The desirable functions include but are not limited to; barrier properties, re-moisturization, softening, and conditioning.
One of the most important function of human skin is the protection against adverse environmental factors. Environmental factors like exposure of the skin to sun, cold or heat adversely effects the skin and minimizes the barrier property of the skin. Additionally, the application of many cosmetic products or use of soap on the skin removes the fatty layer of the skin. It is therefore highly desirable to replace the barrier properties which are removed from the skin. Lipids and other oily materials added to the skin improve the natural barrier properties of the skin and hair the skin retain moisture and feel soft. The addition of a methyl glucoside silicone polyester to the hair and skin results in moisturizing and barrier properties, which are highly desirable for personal care products.
We have discovered that the incorporation of a compound selected from the group consisting of glycerine, methyl glucoside, sorbitol and their alkoxylates into a silicone polyester in relatively low concentrations results in polyesters which can be made soluble in many different solvents and which give the beneficial properties of the glycerine, methyl glucoside, sorbitol and their alkoxylates and is durable to the hair and skin. In addition outstanding gloss can be provided. In short, low concentrations of these polyesters by virtue of their substantivity to hair and skin will provide outstanding re-moisturization properties in many varied personal care formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,489 issued September 1991 to O'Lenick teaches that silicone waxes can be prepared via esterification of silanol compounds. These materials contain no actives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,956 issued March 1992 to O'Lenick teaches that silicone compounds can be linked to proteins or amino acids through a phosphate group. This invention shows the desirability of incorporating the active protein into a molecule containing silicone, which is one of the objectives of the current invention. The O'Lenick ('956) technology is not applicable to actives which do not have nitrogen in the molecule.